Mythos the Amalgamate
In 1992, S.H.I.E.L.D scientist Branden Oglethorpe left the organization due to disagreements with coworkers on how useful the Avengers really are. Branden opened up a lab in the barn of his farm house where he came up with an experiment to protect the Earth better than the Avengers can. Over the course of 4 years he gathered the DNA of several heroes, villains and some unknown. These samples consisted of Deadpool, The Hulk, Peter Parker and Doctor Doom after the 4th try. In 1996 his experiment created a being whom he called Mythos, he let the experiment out of its containment pod. Branden taught his creation the ways of the world and how he is supposed to be the one who brings peace to earth and one day the universe. As the years went on Mythos and his father moved from the farm house to the city, where Mythos choose to give himself the name Khalil Oglethorpe. Branden enrolled his son in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where Mythos received super hero training. Mythos graduated and moved to New York with Branden. Here he fights small crimes like bank robberies and bringing murderers to justice. Branden created a robotic wolf companion for Mythos to help him fight crime whom Mythos calls Snow. Mythos was told about the Avengers through stories his father told and him and hopes to get a team of his own to call the Pegasus corp. On one of his patrols around the city Mythos hears that power armor from a military vase was stolen. Going to investigate Mythos tracked the criminals to a toxic waste facility. Mythos burst in through a window seeing a a teenage boy being held captive. The kidnappers freaked out at the sight of him and knocked the boy into a vat of chemicals turn him into Mythos' first major villain, Dread Ogre Peronality Mythos is a very calm and kind person not wanting to resort to violence at first, but since he shares the traits of the hulk he can be easily angered when provoked. Likes: Nature, learning, being a hero in general dislikes: Aliens, thieves, spinach Attire: A black shirt and pants with a white trench coat. He wears one red and black glove on his right hand which has the control for Snow built in. Powers Insane regeneration- Having the DNA of both Deadpool and the Hulk he can regenerate limbs and organs within seconds. Super strength- Sharing DNA with the Hulk he is able to lift as much as the Green behemoth can. Flight- He gained this ability from an unknown source his father refuses to tell him. Spider sense and webs- He is able to use Peter Parker's webs and spider sense. Although he chooses not to use the webs he does use it when there is no other option. Allies Agent Bee- A agent of the White Eagles Military Organization who is skilled in pyrokinsis who recruited Mythos for the time being to find the Power Armor Dread Ogre stole. Enemies Galactus (Earth 1,000,000)- A alien bigger than most planets who eats the essance of planets set his sights on Earth unable to beat him alone Mythos gets help from heros of different universes. Mythos' most dangerous villain so far. Dread Ogre- A Role Playing nerd called Kyle Smith fell into a vat of nuclear waste turning his skin purple and giving him an ogre-ish look. He wears power armor that gives him strength that rivals Mythos himself. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Earth-1000000 Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters